Guess Who's a Cheerleader
Guess Who's a Cheerleader is the thirteenth episode in Season 1 of Dog With a Blog. This episode was watched by 3.2 million people. Plot Avery's dream of being a flyer comes true when she is accepted into the cheerleading squad, so she starts hanging out with them. The other cheerleaders, however, don't like Lindsay, and say in order to hang out with them she has to dump her. When she does end their friendship, Stan is unimpressed because of her lack of loyalty to her friend, so he and Chloe put on a play to help her see what she is doing is wrong. Avery stands up for herself by telling the cheerleaders she is going to be a cheerleader, and have Lindsay as their friend, and they agree to let the two still be friends. Meanwhile, Bennett feels the relationship between himself and Tyler is weak, so to bond he takes him on a father/son fishing trip for the weekend. The trip is cut short when they are kicked off the lake by the other fishermen by arguing too much, and when they return home they fix the door on their storage shed, but put on the wrong way and are stuck in the shed until Bennett sees a garden hose, and thinking it is a snake, they push the shed over. Unfortunately for Tyler, he would reek of fish so bad he would scare away the cheerleaders and attract cats. Cast Main Cast *G. Hannelius as Avery Jennings *Blake Michael as Tyler James *Francesca Capaldi as Chloe James *Stephen Full as the voice of Stan *Regan Burns as Bennett James *Beth Littleford as Ellen Jennings *Mick as Stan Recurring Cast *Kayla Maisonet as Lindsay Guest Cast *Dara Sisterhen as Brie *Kaylee Bryant as Maddie *Brooke Laver as Trish *Erin Westbrook as Remy Goofs *How are Tyler and Avery in the same school? Avery is 12, meaning she would be in middle school, and Tyler is 16, meaning he would be in high school. However, some towns have high school and middle school in the same building, so maybe this is one of those towns. *In the description of this episode's TV listing, Lindsay's name is misspelled as Lyndsay. * In one scene when Tyler and Bennett are stuck in the shed on the right you can see a stand to hold the shed up. * When Tyler and Bennett are stuck in the shed near the end you can see white light coming in front of them. * When Avery’s friend Lindsay arrives at the house, on the window in the left side, Remi is standing outside. * In the beginning of this episode, Stan mentions that he never had the desire to have children "after that weird weekend at the vet", implying that he had been neutered. However, later in the series, Stan ends up having a son and a daughter. ** This suggests that at one point of the show's development, the production team never intended for Stan to have children. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2013 Episodes